Why?
by Evangelina Amaryllis
Summary: How Namine and Vanitas met. Just a one-shot. Kiome-Yasha requested a longer one.  WARNING: SPOILERS ON HOW VANITAS LOOKS!  Rated for some suggestive content.


Why?  
NamineXVanitas

I stood in the park, giggling as I was playing on the swing. Despite being a 15 year-old; I was acting like a 5 year-old! My blonde hair was flying behind my back, and my sandals were threatening to fly off my tiny feet. I was swinging very high, and I knew that if Vexen were here, he'd scold me and make me get off…But Vexen's not home! He's out on Destiny Islands conducting research.

I continued swinging happily and smiling at the little children who were passing by and playing with their friends. I was so happy, being able to see the plant life and the sky so clearly, after having been trapped in that horrible white room for so long. All I could see through the small window was the black sky and the moon, but it was often obscured by clouds.

Suddenly, as I was giggling, I found myself flying off the swing. I screamed before landing in a lake. I started drowning, due to the fact that I never learned how to swim. I called out for help, but no one came…until I saw a hooded boy run over and jump into the lake. I couldn't continue like this for much longer, and fell into unconsciousness. I hoped death wouldn't be so painful. I suddenly felt a strong pair of arms around my frail body, and they pulled me up…up out of the dark abyss.

I awakened to see a pair of yellow orbs staring intently at my face. I coughed up some water and I felt a gentle hand underneath my head and another at my back helping me sit up. After I was done coughing, I looked to my side to see a boy with yellow eyes, black hair and a face that showed how lonely he must be. "Are you alright?" He asked in a worried tone. "You shouldn't swing that high, you know." He brushed some grass off of my hair as he spoke. I was speechless. "Um, are you alright? Are your lungs hurt or something? Open your mouth and lemme check." He said after a short period of time in which I didn't reply. I blushed at his words. "I'm fine, all thanks to you." I said, smiling brightly at him. My heart (the organ) was hammering against my chest as I looked into his eyes again. Why was one simple boy making me feel this way? Sure, he saved my life, but I should only feel gratitude…I'm certain Nobodies could feel! "It's no problem, but you really should be careful. Here, I fished your sandals out of the water and you're lucky that dress of yours has another layer inside, otherwise it would be completely see-through." He gently slipped my sandals onto my feet and smiled at me. "You're a quiet one, much unlike the people I see here." I giggled inside my head. Lots of people said that. "Everyone says I'm quiet, and some people say I'm emo, but I'm not at all! I'm just a bit quiet, but nobody can deal with that!" I blurted out. I blushed at my words and turned an even deeper red when he gently took a strand of my hair and tucked it behind my ear. "I like quiet girls, they're nice." A smirk suddenly made its way to his face. "But you're a very beautiful girl, with – what I must say is – a very lovely body." He brushed his hands over my arms and legs then up to my waist. I gasped at his touches and he suddenly lifted me into his arms. "I'm no rapist, if that's what you're thinking. I'm just taking you somewhere for lunch…if you don't mind." He kissed my lips before I could utter a word and I suddenly found myself opening my mouth for his tongue to enter, and wrapping my arms around his neck. Marluxia never kissed me like that on the numerous occasions in which he'd rape me. His kisses would always be painful. But this boy's…they were tender, yet urgent. He kissed me like it was the last thing he would ever do before the end of the world came. He gently pulled away – much to my dismay – and smiled at me. I smiled back and laid my head on his shoulder as he carried me to his house and set me down on the bed, before gently stripping me of my dress and undergarments.

"You never told me your name." I whispered between kisses. I had managed to get his shirt and pants off easily. "Vanitas. Remember it, sweetheart." He whispered into my ear before continuing his exploring of my mouth. "I'm Namine." I giggled before bringing the covers over us and letting out all the emotion that was held up inside me; the power that was hidden deep in the bowels of my soul.

NVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNV

*Two Years Later*

"Terra! Aqua! Ven! Lunchtime!" I called out from the terrace. My husband, Vanitas walked up to me and planted a kiss on my cheek. I giggled and smiled at him. "We're having spaghetti today." I gave the kids their plates, knowing full well that they wanted to eat inside, while watching T.V. "Same thing I made you the day we met." He said, smirking. I nodded happily and put a large bowl of spaghetti in between us. "Oh, going for a 'Lady and The Tramp' theme?" he said. "Yes, but you're no tramp!" I giggled and began eating from the bowl. We picked the same string of spaghetti – coincidentally – and ate from it until our lips met and I giggled. "Mmmm…these are lovely." He said. I didn't know exactly what he was commenting about, but I smiled at him and pecked his lips. He smiled and pulled me onto his lap then kissed the ring on my left hand. "How can I be so lucky as to have such a lovely wife?" He said, as he rubbed my back. "Lucky? If anyone's lucky, that's me! I have a gorgeous husband and three of the cutest, most well mannered children I could hope for. I was actually afraid that no one would like me." I replied, with a chuckle. He kisses my lips passionately, snaking his tongue in as I was certain he would. "That's just silly." He whispered between kisses. I smiled as I kissed back, knowing that my future was guaranteed. I didn't know why he'd fall for me. Why he loved me. Why he wanted me. All I knew, was that I loved him.

A/N: This is a longer Namitas fic for Kiome-Yasha! Hope you guys liked it!

*I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any associated characters, places, themes etc. They all belong to their respectful owners.

~Love,

Evangelina Amaryllis.


End file.
